1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display systems, and in particular relates to source drivers thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display system, more than one source driver may be fixed on a glass of a pixel array to transmit data signals to the data lines driving the pixel array.
In efforts to decrease costs and reduce size, a smaller-sized source driver is desired.